


Yes Boss

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: Cas and Dean getting hot and heavy in a bakery. Enough said. ;)





	Yes Boss

It was a rainy Sunday morning, no later than 5am. With a soft tinkle of the bell above the glass bakery door, my eyes dart up from the fluffy dough to the slender, dark haired male who seemed to be drenched from the unexpected downpour. 

“Morning.” He sing songs out cheerfully as I let out a soft grunt in response. Despite his wet exterior, he was still chirpy as ever in his crisp white uniform, slicked back hair and almost too white shoes. Even as a baker, 5am was still not a time I ever adjusted to being awake let alone the fact I had been in since 2:30am. 

As usual, it would just be the two of us until the opening at 9am. He busied himself with soft hums as he began to clean the dishes. I lean back a little to check him out. He was still fairly new, only having been here a month or so. He didn’t mind my loud music, sarcastic behaviour or flirtatious smiles and I didn’t mind his intense gazes and clumsy nature. It was so cute. 

“Dean, where is your usual music?” He inquires, pulling his hands from the sudsy water and dries them off on his pants, “Would you like me to turn it on?” 

I didn’t have the heart to tell him I had been blasting it all morning until I had dropped it under the fridge and there was no way I was crawling under to fish it out. 

“Maybe we could listen to your music.” A small smirk tugs at my lips and I dust a fresh handful of flour over the now puffing dough. 

“Mine?” He seems a little alarmed, his blue eyes widening in surprise. 

“Yes, I am kind of curious to see what you listen to.” I respond truthfully, dumping the fluffy bread into a pan. 

“No. Um… it’s fine.” He waves his hands and busies himself with another task before I have a chance to argue my point. 

I shrug it off and continue working through the morning and it was another hour before I heard a peep from him. 

“What’s the special today boss?” He asks, emerging with a piece of chalk and leans on the wall, tilting his head back just a touch to give me a proper view of his long neck. God- I wanted to leave marks all over that neck of his. 

“Boss?” He interrupts my thoughts once again and I can’t help but smile, I loved it when he called me that despite me being an employee just like him. 

“I was thinking the fresh cream buns. Thoughts?” I muse, picking one up from the counter. 

“I can’t really give my opinion, I mean, I’m new and I haven’t even tried one-“ A thought flashes into my head and my smile grows wider. 

“Try one then.” I comment, gesturing for him to come closer. 

“No, I mean-“ He seemed to be stammering, repeating silly, polite excuses. 

“It wasn’t a suggestion, Castiel. Try it.” My voice was a little firmer and he clicked his tongue. It was the first flash of the much harder, sarcastic Cas I knew him to be underneath his polite exterior. It was always niceties at first but I saw his little smirks and snickers at my comments I would make to others. 

He moved closer regardless, holding his hand out for the bun. I instead brush my index finger over the cream, taking up a generous amount as I step closer to him. I hold my finger out, a quirked smile on my lips, “Taste.” 

He narrows his eyes slightly but leans forward anyway. He brushes his tongue over the cream, his baby blues meeting mine. I push my finger between his plush lips and he lets out a soft hum of satisfaction at the taste. 

I felt my pants tighten a little. Fuck, he was so gorgeous and that noise, I could listen to it on repeat all day. 

He gently pushes my hand from his mouth, keeping his eyes on mine, “It’s delicious.” He comments. We both didn’t move and it took me a second to notice the cream that was still nestled in the corner of his mouth. 

I didn’t even hesitate as I lean forward and brushes my tongue over the skin, lapping up the cream from the corner of his lips. I felt his body tense, his hands finding his way to my chest to gently push me away. Had I perhaps misread this whole situation? Was I so self-absorbed that- 

I didn’t even have time to continue my train of thought as he shoves me up against the bread bench and pulls me into a heated kiss. My fingers claw at his shirt, tugging at his buttons in some desperate attempt to feel over his bare chest. All this tension and flirting, building up over a month period had left me much too excited and eager. 

He grabs my hands and pins them down, not allowing me to touch and rip open that god forsaken uniform. I let out an uncharacteristic whine and I swear I could feel his smirk against my lips. 

“Patience is a virtue, Dean.” He breathes out. Cheeky shit. I knew he must have been playing up that innocent act but this was like a complete 180 of his usual character. The way he held himself had shifted, his voice firm with a confidence that I had never seen before. 

“But-“I tried to rebut but he hushed me with a simple bite of my lower lip, tugging it out ever so gently before releasing. 

“You are my bitch.” He growls and I swear I would have cum in my pants if he even touched me in that moment. It was so authorative, demeaning and fucking hot. 

I didn’t respond, I just submitted. It was so rare for me to submit to someone else but with the look in his eyes I couldn’t help it. I was weak at the knees and he had put my bratty ass in my place. 

“On your knees.” He breathes out in a hushed tone. I had thought about this moment since the first time I saw him and it was everything I could imagine and more. 

I drop to my knees without a second thought, tossing the cream bun (I was still holding onto like a damn moron) aside. I drag my hands up over his thighs, pulling a little at the fabric as I stare up at him. He brushes his long fingers through my hair, giving it a rough tug which made me groan softly. 

“Good boy. Now suck.” He demanded, pushing his clothed cock towards my face. I probably would have teased and maybe denied a little more had I not been so incredibly horny. 

I hook my fingers up over the lip of his pants and underwear, tugging them down to his knees. I take a moment to admire his physic and surprisingly long length. I flick my tongue out to brush over his tip, testing the waters a little as my hand wraps around his girth. 

He lets out another angelic moan which only pushes me to try and gather a louder reaction. I slip him between my lips, hollowing my cheeks and grabs onto his hips to allow myself to try to take all of him in. I relax my jaw, trying to steady my breathing through my nose. I had lost practice but in this moment I wanted to please him. That was all I could focus on. 

“Dean-“ I felt another tug of my hair which made me feel a strange sense of pride. I loved knowing when I was doing a good job, the moans and soft slips of my name always made it worth it. I start of slow as I bob my head to an unspoken rhythm. 

It wasn’t long until his hands were buried in my hair, thrusting at his own pleasurable speed into my mouth. He was lost in ecstasy, strings of moans falling from his lips as he drew closer to orgasm. I slid one hand from his thigh, brushing my fingers over his ball sack. I let my hands fondle them as I allow him to use my mouth however he pleases. Pools of drool gathered at the corners of my lips, my cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded with obvious attraction and lust. 

“Dean, I’m-“ It was hardly a warning as his hips jutted, a long melody of moans falling from his lips as he climaxed. I swallowed it all, salty taste and all. I pull back, a string of drool connecting my swollen lips to his now softening cock, a dribble of semen cascading down my chin. 

He looks down at me, eyes lost in clouds of lust as his thumb brushes the wet semen from my skin. “Maybe, if you behave for the rest of the morning, I might just return the favor.” He slides the pad of his thumb over his tongue and I almost whined at how incredibly hot that simple action was. 

He tugs up his pants, fixing up his jumbled uniform and smooths out the creases from his already crisp uniform. 

“Yes boss.” I breath out and he grins, returning to his adorable good-natured self.   
“Good boy.” he coos and struts off, leaving me a hot mess on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short, smutty AU bakers fic.


End file.
